


Awakening

by infinity_writer



Series: The Eden Legacy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, relationship not decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_writer/pseuds/infinity_writer
Summary: "If I don't even know about my past. Then what is the point of the where the future might bring me."Avengers Assemble (2012)-----------------------------------------------Disclaimer: All rights go to Stan Lee and the MC





	1. Introduction

 

_"The purpose of life is to serve, to show love, to show compassion and the will to help others."_

**\- Albert Schweitzer**

**\---------------------------------------------**

_"Everyone has a past. But she hasn't because she doesn't have one."_

_"This is the beginning of her legacy..._

 


	2. Soundtrack

_Save the World -_   **Swedish House Mafia**

 We're far from home, it's for the better  
What we dream, it's all that matters  
We're on our way, united

**\---**

_Warriors -_   **Imagine Dragons**

 Will come  
When you'll have to rise  
Above the best and prove yourself  
Your spirit never dies!

**\---**

_Come as you are -_   **Prep School**

 Come as you are, as you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend  
As an known enemy

**\---**

_I shall rise -_   **Karen O**

 They'll know my name  
After the storms are passing through  
They'll know my name  
When they've forgotten all about you

**\---**

_Explosions -_   **Ellie Goulding**

Explosions on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same

**\---**

_Running with the Wolves tonight -_ **AURORA**

 There's blood on your lies  
Disguise opened wide  
There is nowhere for you to hide  
The hunter's moon is shining

**\---**

_Superhero -_ **Unknown Brain feat. Chris Linton**

 Until I woke awake  
Scream my mind I shout the ground shakes  
How much can I take?  
My mind will break  
Will it break?

**\---**

_Youth -_ **Daughter**

 And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
The lovers that went wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback if you like this soundtrack, or what other songs you think should be added.


	3. Cast List

**Camilla Luddington |**  Eden

**Robert Downey Jr |**  Tony Stark/Iron Man

**Chris Evans** **|** Steve Rogers/Captain America

**Mark Ruffalo |**  Bruce Banner/Hulk

**Chris Hemsworth |**  Thor Odinson

**Scarlet Johanson |**  Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

**Jeremy Renner |**  Clint Barton/Hawkeye

**Tom Hiddleston |**  Loki Laufeyson

**Cobie Smoulders |** Maria Hill

**Clark Gregg |** Phil Coulson

and

 **Samuel L. Jackson |** Nick Fury


	4. Prologue Part I | She Awakens

_D_ _estruction. Destruction was everywhere._

_Humans are running for their lives, screaming in fear and terror. In the sky, a hole is ripped open above them. Evil entities pour out from it, falling to the world below. Among all the rubble and debris, a would be King is standing tall, his arms stretched wide and laughed victoriously at the chaos unfolding._

_Then amongst all of the destruction, a voice calls out in desperation._

_'Open your eyes...Please. They need you. We need you. Help us...'_

She woke up, the unknown voice fading as it finally roused her from what seemed like an extended period of sleep. The young woman sat up and began to look around her. It appeared that she woke up in a temple structured from a cave of some sorts.

Slowly, the young woman placed her feet on the smooth marble ground. She winced a little at the cold touch, but she got used to the temperature quickly. 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

There is significant commotion on the aircraft known as the 'Helicarrier', as it hovers over the Atlantic Ocean. Many communication officers and other military personnel are rushing around frantically on the bridge

"Sir! We got an unknown energy source rising on our scanners." an officer calls out to his commander-in-chief. Colonel Nicholas Fury, who stood on a platform above, walking over to where the officer is below him.

"Do you have the location?" Fury ordered. "Yes, sir." The officer replied, "But the location is in an isolated part of the Himalayan mountains. And no one has ever gone there before." Fury nodded his head, acknowledging the information.

He walked over to a Navigation officer "How long till we reach the sources' destination?" he asked.

"In about 9 hours at full speed, sir." She replied.

"Then fire up the engines at full thrust!" Fury ordered, "And prepare a scouting team! I want to stop whatever this is before it comes in contact with the rest of the world!"

"YES SIR!"

 

**{: Time-Skip :}**

 

Hours had passed, and the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier eventually arrived.

"Sir. We are now in the area." Commander Maria Hill reported.

"Good. Deploy the scout teams." Fury nodded, "You and I are on leading team, and tell Agent Coulson to come along too."

Hill obeyed and began sending instructions through her earpiece.

A short while after, Fury and Hill stood in one of the many Quinjet hangers in front of 4 scout groups (each team consists of 5 people). Along with them stood Agent Phil Coulson, who was authorised to keep the groups at bay.

"Alright, men listen up." Fury began, "Earlier today we received a huge energy signal the likes of which we've never seen... and as of right now, we are hovering over its location." Fury pauses, letting the men sink in the information.

He then continued, "As far as we know, the cause of the source is unknown. Which is why I have ordered you here."

He turned to Hill, "Commander if you please."

Hill nodded and stepped forward, "The plan is this; Colonel Fury, Agent Coulson and myself will accompany you on this mission. In case of a code red scenario, team A and B will be supplied with weapons. Team C and D, you will be assigned to analyse the surrounding area. Collect samples to bring to the research lab. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." They answer.

"Thank you, Commander." Fury said to Hill, who nodded her head in appreciation.

He addressed the groups. "Alright Agents. You know your roles, get in the jet and move out."

 

**{: Time-Skip :}**

 

"It's a bit chilly out here, isn't it?" Coulson shivered.

"Define 'chilly'," Hill said, standing beside him.

They had just got off the Quinjet and walked out to the snowy province outside. The survey teams had already begun excavating the area all around them, scanning any pieces they could find.

"At this point, I don't care." Fury said behind them, "Until I find out what's the cause of all this, I can worry about the cold later."

Fury walked ahead, leaving Coulson and Hill to follow behind him.

"I haven't seen him like this in ages." Coulson whispered, "Not since Stark and the Ten Rings incident."

"He has every right to." Hill reminded him, "Who knows what this thing is. We need to stop or contain it before any innocents get killed."

"That's right." Fury chimed in, who listened to their conversation behind him.

Coulson and Hill decided to drop the topic and continued on following their Colonel.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The young woman walked in wonder, looking around the cave that had been her 'Home' as she had slept. The structure of the cave was fascinating to her; from the natural formation of the rocks to the temple like pillars along its walls.

The pillars seemed 'outworldish' to her. They consisted of weird, unique patterns that littered all over and then to cascade down to the smooth marble floor.

 

 

"Incredible." she breathed out. She had never seen anything like this.

Then again, she had never seen anything of well... anything.

The young woman stopped. 'How come I don't remember anything, all I can remember is just waking up earlier. Where am I, where did I come from... who even am I?'

The young woman shivered. She crossed her arms over her chest to keep in her warmth.

She shivered again, "But first, how do I get out of here?"

 

**{: Time-Skip :}**

 

She didn't know how long she had been walking, then again the cave was vast. There were so many tunnels and pathways; while some led to many more, which frustrated her.

She growled "STUPID CAVE!" she shouted out loud, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

As if an answer to her demands, a sudden breeze blew at her from her right. The woman turned around saw a tunnel where the wind originated from.

It was cold and in a way, refreshing

It looked like her exit was closer than she thought.


End file.
